Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to doorbell systems. Certain embodiments relate to doorbell electrical systems.
Description of Related Art
Buildings often have doorbells located at points of entry so visitors can alert occupants of the building of the visitor's arrival. The doorbells typically have chimes inside the building that emit a notification sound in response to a visitor pressing a doorbell button. Oftentimes, the chimes are available as analog chimes and digital chimes.
Analog chimes typically include two flat metal bar resonators, which are struck by plungers operated by two solenoids. Analog chimes typically require electricity for a short duration of time to produce the notable “ding-dong” sound, which is the result of the plungers striking the metal bars.
Digital chimes often employ a circuit board containing music data and a speaker. As such, digital chimes can be capable of playing a wider variety of sounds over the typical “ding-dong” sound. To achieve this, the digital chimes may require electricity over a longer period of time than their analog predecessors.
However, the notification sound emitted by analog and digital chimes can typically only be heard within a short distance from the chime itself. For example, a homeowner located remotely from her home might not be able to hear the notification sound, and thus, would not be aware that a visitor is ringing her doorbell. Thus, there is a need for devices and methods that are compatible with analog and digital chimes to alert remotely located individuals that a visitor seeks the attention of the building occupant.